Forbidden Love
by LatinaBaby
Summary: This is a Brandon and Kelly story it takes place in season 4.
1. Chapter 1

"_**Forbidden Love**_

**This is a Brandon and Kelly story it takes place in season 4. What if Brandon and Kelly ending-up sharing a cabin together after all when they went on that retreat together in "Change Partners "episode. And that they will to act like a couple who are passionately in love with one another**

**in order to make everyone especially Josh believe they are couple indeed . So Brandon's affair with Lucinda can remain a secret but, what happens in the mist of their acting passionate feelings awaken inside between Brandon, and Kelly that they won't be able to control? **

There will be some minor changes to some scenes from original brocasting

Chapter 1: "Getting Settle in"

The two of them getting out the car, and being walking into the area where the retreat is being held at.

Brandon: Boy, when they said relaxed setting they weren't kidding.

Kelly: I'm having flashbacks to my summer camp days.

Brandon: Well, you must feel right at home than.

He puts his arm around her, as they continue to walk.

Kelly: Actually, I don't understand what it is I'm supposed to do...

Brandon: Do what you do best, dear. Wow the chancellor, charm the dean.

Kelly: That's not what I do best.

They share a smile briefly at each other. They hear their names being call-out.

Dean: Brandon, Kelly.

They turn their heads towards the Dean, and begin to walk up to him, chancellor, and young girl that are with them.

Brandon: Dean, chancellor. Hi.

Brandon shakes their hands.

Brandon: You remember Kelly Taylor do you?

Dean: Course. It's nice to see you again dear.

Kelly: Likewise.

Chancellor: Hello there Kelly.

Kelly: Hi. This place is very beautiful.

Clare: Yeah if you like getting bite by bugs.

Kelly smiles a bit

Kelly: Exactly.

Chancellor: Brandon, Kelly I like to introduce you to my daughter Clare.

Clare extends her hand, Brandon shakes it first, than Kelly does.

Clare: It's nice to meet you.

Brandon: Likewise.

Clare: You both are totally opposite of what I expect.

Kelly: How so?

Clare: Well whenever dad says "cool" naturally I expect the worse.

Dean: Well, we just wanted you all to meet. We're going and get settle in as you two should as well.

Brandon: Yeah, we will. Do you know where we can get our cabin information, and keys?

Dean: Yeah at that table over there.

Brandon: Thanks come on Kel.

Dean: We'll see tonight at the dance hall for the squaring dancing we'll be having tonight.

Kelly looks over at Brandon, and sees the horror look on his face for he hates dancing.

Kelly: We'll be there.

Dean: Great.

Brandon, and Kelly walk-away, and go up to the table the dean point out to them.

Brandon: Hi there we'll like our cabin room numbers and keys please.

Receptionist: Names please.

Brandon: Walsh Brandon. Taylor Kelly.

The Receptionist looks at her list, and then looks at Brandon, and Kelly.

Receptionist: You both will be in room 114.

She's takes out the key to room and hands it over to them. Enjoy your stay.

Brandon and Kelly look shock for either of them can't believe what the receptionist just said to them.

Brandon: There must be some mistake. I booked two separate rooms for the both of us.

Receptionist: Yes I know. But, someone else need that spare room, and the dean inform us that since you're a couple that it was okay to put you in the same room. I think you both will like the room you'll be staying in.

Kelly looks uncomfortable.

Brandon: Really, why is that?

Receptionist: Well, you, and your lady will be in one of our master room honeymoon suites.

Kelly really uncomfortable now. Brandon just laughs neverously.

We go to a new scene

Brandon opens the door to their room, Kelly walks in first than he does.

The room looks beautiful for its big, and cozy. It has a fire place, a nice small kitchen, and dinner room table for two.

Brandon: Wow this place looks great.

Kelly: Yeah.

They put their things down.

Brandon walks through threshold, and opens the bathroom;

that has both a shower, and huge tub.

Meanwhile Kelly sees the King size bed, and begins to look very uncomfortable, and neverous. For she is not only now pretending to be Brandon's girlfriend but, she's sharing the same cabin with him, and possibility will sleeping in the same bed with him. This won't be at all easy for her considering the fact he's the guy that she's had a crush on since the first day he moved to Beverly Hills.

Brandon comes back out, and sees Kelly staring at the bed. He sees how uncomfortable she looks, and feels sorry that he dragged her into this.

Brandon: Kel.

Kelly turns around and faces Brandon.

Brandon: We need to talk.


	2. “Making arrangements”

"_**Forbidden Love**_

**Chapter 2: "Making arrangements"**

**Brandon opens the door to their room, Kelly walks in first than he does.**

**The room looks beautiful for its big, and cozy. It has a fire place, a nice small kitchen, and dinner room table for two. **

**Brandon: Wow this place looks great.**

**Kelly: Yeah. **

**They put their things down.**

**Brandon walks through ****threshold, and opens the bathroom; **

**That has both a shower, and huge tub.**

**Meanwhile Kelly sees the King size bed, and begins to look very uncomfortable, and neverous. For she is not only now pretending to be Brandon's girlfriend but, she's sharing the same cabin with him, and possibility will sleeping in the same bed with him. This won't be at all easy for her considering the fact he's the guy that she's had a crush on since the first day he moved to Beverly Hills.**

**Brandon comes back out, and sees Kelly staring at the bed. He sees how uncomfortable she looks, and feels sorry that he dragged her into this.**

**Brandon: Kel.**

**Kelly turns around and faces Brandon.**

**Brandon: We need to talk.**

**Brandon walks forward to Kelly. Once in front of her both him, and Kelly just stare deeply at each other just like they did last week at the beach apartment until Kelly breaks off the stare and looks around everywhere but, Brandon's eyes.**

**Kelly: So what do we need to talk about?**

**Brandon: Well for one the sleeping agreements.**

**Kelly looks at Brandon all shocked now.**

**Kelly: Excuse me?**

**Brandon realizes now how his words came out.**

**Brandon: No, no, no that's not what I meant to say. Well I did just not like that. Ummm...**

**Kelly breaks a small smile for she is loving it that Brandon Walsh is squirming in front of her eyes. He is always the "cool" ladies type of guy but, not now he isn't.**

**Brandon: Okay what I meant to say was that look I appreciate everything that you've done for me Kel. You know pretending to be my girl, and coming up there with me this weekend as well. I know this hasn't been easy for you since you're with Dylan. And...**

**Kelly finishes his sentence.**

**Kelly: You don't want to make me more uncomfortable than I already am by us sharing a bed together right?**

**Brandon: smiling Yeah.**

**She smiles too.**

**Brandon: That's why I think you should get the bed and I'll sleep on the couch. I mean it's the right thing to do.**

**Kelly: No absolutely not. I mean we are two perfectly grown-adults who are capable of sleeping in the same bed without anything sexual happening between them you know?**

**Brandon: I realize that Kelly, it's just that...**

**Kelly: What?**

**Brandon: It's just that I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. You're a good friend, and I never want you to feel uncomfortable with me.**

**Kelly: I never will. **

**They stare a deeply look...**

**Kelly: Then again I don't know what girl would be considering the fact you are the sweetest guy in the world, and any woman would be like to have you.**

**Brandon: Kind of like Dylan has you huh?**

**Kelly bites her lip a bite of bit after hearing that name.**

**Kelly: Yeah.**

**She quickly changes the subject.**

**Kelly: So it's official you and I will be sleeping the same bed tonight then.**

**Brandon: Are you sure? **

**Kelly: Yes. Like I said we're two mature adults who are capable of sleeping in the same bed without anything...**

**Brandon finishes her sentence**

**Brandon: Sexual happening between them.**

**Kelly smiles**

**Kelly: Right.**

**They smile again at each other, and get lost each other eyes until a knock on the door interrupts them.**

**Brandon: I'll get it.**

**Kelly: Yeah. You know I'm just going to take shower, and get ready for "squaring dance" tonight.**

**Brandon: Well look your best dear.**

**Kelly: I will.**

**Kelly goes into the bathroom and Brandon goes and opens the door and looks annoyed.**

**Brandon: What do you want Richland?**

**Josh: Just the truth.**


	3. Chapter 3: “Playing the role and a confe

Chapter 3: "Playing the role and a confession."

**They smile again at each other, and get lost each other eyes until a knock on the door interrupts them.**

**Brandon: I'll get it.**

**Kelly: Yeah. You know I'm just going to take shower, and get ready for "squaring dance" tonight.**

**Brandon: Well look your best dear.**

**Kelly: I will.**

**Kelly goes into the bathroom and Brandon goes and opens the door and looks annoyed.**

**Brandon: What do you want Richland?**

**Josh: Just the truth.**

Brandon: What truth made that be?

Josh: If you and that blonde girl are really an item.

Brandon: First of all that blonde girl has name, and her name is Kelly.

Josh just rolls his eyes

Brandon: And second of all I don't see how that is any of your business.

Josh: Little up-tight there aren't you Walsh?

Brandon: Only when someone is trying to get in my personal life.

Josh: Well, you're on the task force now Walsh. You're in training of become a public figure so appearances are everything.

Brandon: Maybe but, that doesn't mean that my personal life has to be on the front page for people to read about it.

Brandon shots a deadly glare to Josh

Kelly comes out the bathroom with an only a towel wrapped around her slim body, and has another towel in her hands as she dry her wet hair. She hears Brandon, and that jerk Josh talking.

Josh: Well, sometimes the public deserve to know if where their leader is truly what he seems or not.

Brandon: What the hell is that suppose to mean Richland?

Josh: I know you're hiding something Walsh and I'm going to find out what it is if it's the last thing I do. So you, and your little girlfriend who by the way I don't think is your girlfriend better watch out because, I will be watching the both of you.

Kelly just remains quiet and is hiding behind a wall as she keeps on hearing the conversation.

Brandon: You go right ahead Richland but, you not going find anything because, I got nothing to hide.

Kelly smirks a bit after she hears Brandon say those words in such a manly, but brave voice.

Josh: Whatever you say see you and Kelly at the square dancing. You never know maybe she'll tell something to me while I have the pleasure of dancing with her.

Brandon: You leave Kelly out of this Richland this problem is between you and me only.

Josh smirks a bit...

Josh: Little possessive aren't we?

Brandon: Call whatever you want just leaves Kelly out of this.

Josh: She already in involved Walsh remember that you're only person who has drag her into this.

Brandon remains quiet for he knows that part of that is true.

Josh: Actually maybe I don't wait until tonight is she in?

Brandon: She's in the shower right now.

Josh: Well, you won't mind if I wait to talk to her would you?

Brandon: As a matter of fact I do. She and I have plans tonight before the dance.

Josh: laughing Yeah right like what?

Brandon is about to say something until Kelly who now has on one of Brandon's flannel shirt comes out to the door where Brandon and Josh are only wearing the flannel shirt.

Kelly: Hey you.

Both Brandon and Josh turn their heads in Kelly's direction. Kelly comes up to Brandon, and grabs the sides of his face with her hands, and gives Brandon a passionate kiss on the lips. Brandon is shocked at first then response to the kiss by kissing Kelly passionately back.

Josh just stands there looking all surprised.

After awhile Kelly pulls away from Brandon, and than just moves her mouth close to one of his ears, and whispers these words to him...

Kelly: Just play along.

Kelly than turns her head and body in Josh's direction as so does Brandon.

Kelly: Oh sweetie aren't you going to introduces me?

Brandon: Course I will honey. Umm... baby this is Josh Richland he's editor of the" Condor".

Kelly: Oh well hi there I'm Kelly Taylor.

Josh: Josh Richland.

They brief shake hands.

Josh: So your Brandon's girlfriend?

Kelly: Yes I am. Ummm... I hope that I'm not being too rude but, since we're away for the weekend, and we have this cabin all to ourselves I would really like to put it to good use by having some quality alone time with Brandon if you don't mind.

Josh: Well actually...

Kelly: If you do then I don't give a damn so please leave.

Brandon can't help but, smile for Kelly Taylor just told this guy to take a hike and for first time ever Josh Richland has nothing to say, and just leaves.

Kelly grabs Brandon's hand, and brings him in inside the cabin, and closes the door.

Brandon: Wow don't you know how to kiss one guy, and diss the other Miss Taylor.

Kelly: Well, I was hearing some of your conversation after I got out the shower, and I really admire the fact you told that creep off, and you're trying to protect me from him.

Brandon: Well, a part of what he said is true that I drag you into this mess.

Kelly: No you didn't. Besides it's not like you have anything to hide.

Brandon: That's not entirely true.

Kelly: Oh, right our masquerade, I forgot. Big deal.

Brandon: It's little bit more than that Kel.

Kelly: What is it?

Brandon: Lucinda Nicholson, your teacher. She's my... Well girlfriend isn't exactly the right word.

Kelly has now shocked look on her face.

Kelly: Oh, my gosh I had no idea. So that's why you suddenly need me as decoy.

Brandon: Yeah I hope you're not too insulted.

Kelly: No not at all. I'm little surprised, and impressed.

Brandon: Well most people would be so keep it to yourself. They would fire Lucinda, and kicked me off the task force.

Kelly: Well you don't have to worry. Your secret is safe with me, I won't tell a soul.

Brandon: Thanks Kel.

Kelly: What are friends for?

They smile at each other until Brandon sees the time on the clock.

Brandon: Well we better get ready for dance.

Kelly: Yeah. I hope you don't mind that I'm wearing your flannel shirt. It was the first thing I could only find to put on in order to go door, and rescue you from that jerk.

Brandon: Rescuing me you did. Besides I would have to say you look better in it then I normal do.

Brandon looks down and up at Kelly.

Kelly: Well thank you for the remark Mr. Walsh.

Brandon: Well you're very welcome Miss Taylor.

They smirk at each.

Afterwards Brandon goes into the bathroom to take a shower while Kelly finishes dressing herself in the bedroom.

While dressing Kelly is thinking to that passionate kiss she gave to Brandon just few moments ago.

Kelly: talking to herself Brandon you are really something else.

A smile spreads across her face.

While showering Brandon thinks about the passionate kiss he shared with Kelly a few moments ago.

Brandon: talking to himself That kiss was so amazing. Kelly you are really something else.


End file.
